Fuel vapor temporary storage devices are used in motor vehicles to hold gas-phase components that form or escape from fuel contained in a collecting tank, particularly when the motor vehicle is not used for a prolonged period, but also during operation. The gas-phase components of the fuels are formed by vaporization from the fuel surface. If the tank filler cap on the motor vehicle is opened, these gas-phase components may escape. To prevent this, fuel vapor temporary storage devices are used. A fuel vapor temporary storage device collects these gas-phase components, stores them temporarily and releases them again when necessary, to an internal combustion engine for example.
In fuel vapor temporary storage devices generally known in art, the gas-phase components that escape from the fuel are stored in a temporary storage device and drawn out of the temporary storage device again by a negative pressure created by the operation of an internal combustion engine, and released into the induction tract of the internal combustion engine. However, this is not sufficiently effective particularly in the case of small internal combustion engines which have a small displacement and therefore generate low negative pressure, and therefore disadvantageous.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved fuel vapor temporary storage device.